circledaybreakfandomcom-20200214-history
Shapeshifters
Shapeshifters play a complicated role in Night World society. They are at once the most powerful and the most despised clan. The dragons' brute force made shapeshifters dominant, but throughout the ages, the malicious abuse of power by all shapeshifters made them "the lowest of all the Night People." Shapeshifters have four main divisions in their race: those who can choose the animal they shift into, those whose shape was determined for theme, werewolves, and dragons. Because of these four subdivisions, shapeshifters do not always act as a unified group. Members of the First House of Shapeshifters, the Drache family, have the ability to determine their shape. It is a decision that must be made carefully - as it cannot be reversed. To transform for the first time, a shapeshifter of this heritage must touch the animal he or she wants to shift into. Most of the Draches turn into warring beasts, and they have a reputation for exerting their power unilaterally. These 'shifters don't show allegiance to the Night World or Circle Daybreak. Their loyalty falls with whomever they believe will win the battle at hand. Slow to make pacts with others, these shapeshifters are firmly committed to the cause when they do. Those whose shape is determined for them - at birth or by the bite of a 'shifter who is in animal form - become animals with great presence, such as jungle cats or bears or birds of prey. The ability to shift between human and animal forms is innate, but not without complications. Shapeshifters can get stuck between shapes. 'Shifters are taught never to transform in front of people, rather to change in safe, discreet places. A great deal of energy is released when one shapeshifts. According to Keller, a 'shifting panther, changing is "painful in a nice way, like the feeling of having a tight bandage removed. A release." As shapeshifters spend much of their time in human form they frequently wear clothing that is made from the hair and hides of other shapeshifters. This enables them to change smoothly and efficiently, without ripping or ruining their "people clothing." A seamless transformation is important if a shapeshifter is trying to protect someone or defend something. Notable Shapeshifters *'Raksha Keller:' Stuck in mid-shift with cat ears and a tail, Keller is abandoned by her human parent as a baby. After being rescued and raised by Circle Daybreak, Keller decides to work for the organization to pay them back for taking care of her as a child. Like the cat she shifts into, Keller is always very independent. *'Galen Drache:' The descendant of dragons and other demonic creatures, Galen tries to reject his powers in favor of a more positive life. He wants to choose an animal that demonstrates peace, not enacts violence, when deciding his shifting shape. But he can't escape his role in the First House of the Shapeshifters. Promised to the Witch Child, Galen is called to unify the witches and the 'shifters in Witchlight. Category:Clans Category:Shapeshifters Category:Circle Daybreak Category:Daybreakers